This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Valve assemblies used in faucet applications can include a spindle acting as a flow restricting member. Spindles having O-ring seals used to contact and release from a sealing surface to isolate a pressurized fluid from a flow port are known. Spindle valves are susceptible to entrance of a contaminant such as dirt, food products, and/or cleaning agents which upon drying in the valve assembly can crystallize and produce sharp crystalline particles. Entrance of these contaminants into the valve assembly can corrode internal components and/or cause the spindle to bind in position, which can result in a continuously dripping or flowing condition which wastes water. Excessive force used to close a sticking valve assembly can result in damage to valve internal members, and further displacement of a valve member which has surface contaminants thereon can grind away sealing or contact surfaces which further compounds the leaking condition.